Spinjitzu (Martial Art)
using Spinjitzu together making the Tornado of Creation.]]Spinjitzu is a martial arts technique in the world of Ninjago. It involves the user tapping into their innate elemental energies while spinning rapidly, creating a tornado-like vortex of energy around themselves. Abilities Spinjitzu grants the user the ability to create a tornado of a specific element and color around themselves. The user and element (if one is being used) rotates rapidly, allowing fast perception and the ability to hit or spin enemies in the process. The user is also given the ability to wield the Golden Weapons properly. One of the things required to fully master Spinjitzu is to gain one's True Potential, unlocked once the person overcomes a personal problem that was preventing them from being at peace within themselves. Notable Uses Way of the Ninja Sensei Wu used Creation Spinjitzu to attack Samukai during the Skulkin raid on Ignacia. He then used it to save Kai from the collapsing water tower. The Golden Weapon Sensei Wu used Creation Spinjitzu to give the Ninja their new gis. Known Users * First Spinjitzu Master ** Wu ** Garmadon *** Lloyd Garmadon * Kai * Jay * Cole * Zane * Nya * Misako * The Overlord/Golden Master * Yang * Morro Only with the Golden Weapons * Nuckal * Kruncha Types of Spinjitzu * Tornado of Creation - used by the four Ninja * Creation - used by Wu * Earth - used by Cole * Lightning - used by Jay * Ice - used by Zane * Fire- used by Kai * Energy - used by Lloyd Garmadon * Destruction - used by Garmadon (formerly) * Silver Spinjitzu - used by Misako and Garmadon * Golden Power - used by Lloyd Garmadon, First Spinjitzu Master, and the Golden Master LEGO Universe Only * Imagination - used by Neido * Maelstrom - a power similar to Spinjitzu that the Skulkin wield physically through the act of roughly spinning in a sloppy fashion. Trivia * Each of Ninjago's Dragons are able to perform something similar to Spinjitzu when they cross over to the Underworld. * Although the element of a user's Spinjitzu is always based on their natural elemental affinity, the ''color ''of the resulting tornado appears to be influenced by the color of their outfit. For instance, Zane's Spinjitzu generated a pink tornado in “Can of Worms,” after his white gi was turned pink after being washed with Kai's red gi. ** Cole is an exception, however, as he does not possess a black Spinjitzu tornado; his is brown. *** Same with Sensei Wu, who was able to use a golden Spinjitzu tornado, despite wearing white. * In “Return of the Overlord,” a Dark Matter-infected Nya uses what appears to be a crimson Spinjitzu tornado when she first attacks the Ninja. * It is unknown if the secondary elements are used in Spinjitzu. * Its appearance resembles a tornado. * It's similar to another Elemental form known as Airjitzu, which grants a spinjitzu user temporary flight. ** This indicates that Sensei Yang somehow learned spinjitzu, and then developed Airjitzu. * Spinjitzu used by someone without an element will be silver (like Misako's and Garmadon's). Gallery Spinjitzukai.png|Fire Spinjitzu Spinjitzucole.png|Earth Spinjitzu GoldSpinjitzu.png|Creation Spinjitzu lloydgoldentrondo.png|Golden Power Spinjitzu Spinjitzulloyd.png|Energy Spinjitzu GreenSpinjitzu.png Spinjitzuzane.png|Ice Spinjitzu Spinjitzujay.png|Lightning Spinjitzu LightiningSp.png Destruction.png|Destruction spinjitzu 12Spinjitzu.png|Destruction and Creation Spinjitzu Zanepinkspinjitzu.png|Pink Ice Spinjitzu Misakospinjitzuredo.jpg|Misako's Silver Spinjitzu JaySpin.png LEGO-Universe-Gets-Ninjago-Themed-Zone-2.jpg|Imagination spinjitzu pl:Spinjitzu (Sztuka Walki) Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Creation Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninja Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:2015 Category:Destruction Category:Golden Power Category:Energy Category:Light Category:Martial Arts Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Articles in need of improvement